


Доктор и Стайлз

by Kaianeri



Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaianeri/pseuds/Kaianeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ТАРДИС заносит Доктора в Бэкон-Хиллс, где он встречает Стайлза, с которым у него выходит очень занимательный разговор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доктор и Стайлз

Доктор внимательно разглядывает юного оборотня.

– Это какой-то вирус, – говорит Повелитель Времени. – Это должен быть вирус!..

– Меня укусил Альфа, – соглашается парень.

Этот мальчишка со скошенным подбородком на редкость устойчив морально для своих семнадцати лет. Он даже не удивился, когда ТАРДИС материализовалась посреди спальни!.. Доктор обходит его по кругу, а Клара выдыхает.

– Ты обещал мне приключения в далекой-далекой галактике! – напоминает она и смотрит на мальчишку. – Не обижайся, но этот парень явно не является залогом приключений.

– Да? – Доктор оборачивается к ней на мгновение и возмущенно спрашивает: – Ты, правда, считаешь, что юный оборотень, который является следствием мутировавшего вируса, занесенного на Землю неизвестно из какой галактики, не интересен?.. Да это просто немыслимо!..

– Ладно, – вздыхает Клара. – Показывай мне чудеса этого города!

– Это обещает быть интересным, – ухмыляется Доктор, переплетая пальцы. – Итак, юноша, расскажите все в подробностях!..

Ответить юный оборотень не успевает, потому что дверь открывается и появляется нескладный мальчишка в расстегнутой клетчатой рубашке поверх футболки, потертых джинсах и расхлябанных старых кедах.

– Скотт, я нашел такое, от чего ты просто… – он поднимает голову, смотрит на путешественников во времени и пространстве круглыми карими глазами и шмыгает курносым носом, а потом растерянно продолжает: – охренеешь…

 

Клара смотрит на парнишку, пожирающего Доктора взглядом, а потом переводит взгляд на вечного приключенца, отвечающего парню точно таким же взглядом. И ей все это не нравится. Она едва-едва вытащила галлифрейца после депрессии, вызванной встречей со своим прошлым на Трензалоре.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – спрашивает Доктор.

– Очевидно, проигрываю Ривер наш спор, – отзывается парень, взъерошив свои волосы. – Потому что жить нормальной жизнью в этом городе как-то не получается.

– О, – говорит Доктор.

– Ага, – отзывается парень. – Меня здесь зовут Стайлз, – складывает руки на груди парнишка.

– Конечно, – соглашается Доктор. – И как долго ты тут?..

– Я выбирал перед регенерацией – у меня было немного времени, – начинает мальчишка, – и нашел хорошего шерифа, который готов был спиться из-за того, что его жена умирала. Он нормальный человек, ему просто нужен был смысл жизни. Ну, заблокировал свою память на время, проконтролировал регенерацию с помощью одного устройства, стал девятилетним ребенком.

– И рос, и жил нормальной жизнью, – кивает Доктор. – Но что пошло не так?..

– Мы с тобой вечно найдем приключения, – разводит руками Стайлз, а потом смотрит на Клару. – Привет, дорогая. Как ты?..

– Странно, – признается спутница. – Ты ведь?..

– Да, – кивает парень, – я – это он.

 

Два Доктора смотрят друг на друга с одинаковым любопытным интересом в глазах и удивительно-похожими улыбками. Скотт, до которого, кажется, только что дошло, что его друг – не так уж прост, ошарашенно охает и садится на кровать.

– Как ты разблокировал память? – любопытствует Доктор.

– В меня вселился Черный Лис, с этого все началось, – ухмыляется Стайлз. – Помнишь эту расу?..

– Они нас никогда не любили, – соглашается Доктор. – Кстати, из-за чего?..

– Ривер, – вздыхает Стайлз. – Ты поймешь.

– Я пойму, – почти завороженно соглашается Доктор, жадно разглядывая парня. – Я этого не запомню.

– Прости, – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Я этого не помню.

– Понимаю, – вздыхает Доктор, а потом уточняет: – Когда ты вспомнил все окончательно?..

– Недавно, – передергивает плечами парень. – До этого были смутные образы, видения. Я тут девушку завести успел, представляешь?!

– И Ривер тебя не убила? – уточняет Доктор, улыбаясь.

– О, думаю, она меня поняла, – поджимает плечами Стайлз, засовывая руки в карманы. – В конце концов, это она подбила меня на наше пари. Но я с ней еще не виделся. Она обещала вернуть ТАРДИС на мое восемнадцатилетие. Но мне бы до него дожить еще!

– А твое сердце? – осторожно интересуется Доктор.

– Постепенно, – сглатывает Стайлз, – организм восстанавливается. Я до сих пор не знаю, как объяснить лучшему другу, что мне тысячи лет, и я – пришелец из далекой галактики!..

– Я уже понял, – вздыхает Скотт. – Значит, два сердца?

– Два, – серьезно соглашается Стайлз. – А еще – никакого СДВГ, у меня просто мозг пытался работать так, как должен работать у Повелителя Времени, а мой разум все блокировал. Из-за этого произошло…

– Мне плевать! – обрывает Скотт. – Просто скажи, ты – Стайлз?

– Я – Стайлз, – серьезно кивает в ответ Повелитель Времени. – И я – Доктор. Объясню позже. Хорошо?

– Хорошо, – кивает Скотт.

– Мы найдем червя памяти, – вздыхает Доктор, подходя к ТАРДИС, – не будем мешать.

– Спасибо, – говорит Стайлз.

– Пожалуйста, – отвечает Доктор, почесав щеку и разглядывая себя из будущего.

 

Клара ошарашенно выдыхает, когда ее заталкивают в ТАРДИС.

– Это был ты? – спрашивает она. – Ты из будущего?

– Да, – соглашается Доктор, улыбаясь. – Тот я, кто снова общается с Ривер, кто заключает странные споры и спасает оборотней в одном маленьком городке Америки.

Он знает, что забудет все, но то, что у него есть будущее, внушает оптимизм.

 

– Это был ты? – спрашивает Скотт, смотря на растворяющуюся ТАРДИС.

– Да, – соглашается Стайлз, улыбаясь и машинально чешет щеку в типично-докторском движении, – это был я из прошлого, который еще не знает, что его ждет, через что ему придется пройти, не осознает, что он может встретиться с теми, кто был ему дорог…

– Это поэтично, чувак, – ухмыляется Скотт. – Ладно, что ты там хотел рассказать мне?

– О! – загорается Стайлз. – Я тебе сейчас такое расскажу!..

Он улыбается и думает, что пора бы все рассказать людям, среди которых он жил последние восемь лет. Если они вынесли неугомонного Стайлза Стилински, то должны принять и Доктора. Наверное. Он очень на это надеется.


End file.
